clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Emilio/Gallery
Opening Theme AIR! I NEED AIR, MAN!!!.png Season 1 Money Broom Wizard Capture 04222014 155554.png Honk I HAVE A HONK.png Zoo Kids getting off the bus.png Zoo Picture.jpg Is anybody missing here.png Vu! You're not leaving us this time!.png S1 E11 Kids cheering.png Puddle Eyes Everyone goes back inside, but clarence sleeps.png GASP.png Whhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt.png Average Jeff Let have a roit!!!.png Yo, Jeff! Look what we got!.png Tumblr ncuij4AvHd1s8aqh4o5 1280.png The Forgotten Captura de pantalla (854).png Lol Mavis.jpg GAH!.jpg Neighborhood Grill 01222111455.png S1E21 Talking about birds.png Belson's Sleepover Cool place you got here.png Jake the Dog.png WHOA!.png Screenshot 2015-08-14-09-57-44.png Kids (Belson's Sleepover).png Story time with Belson.png Can you stop now, please.png Sweet Dreams, Boys.png Good plan, Jeff.png Clarence, you idiot.png Joke's on you, Belson.png Too Gross For Comfort tumblr o3zyfiPFPC1rggj8ko3 400.gif Hey, guys!.png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png What's the plan, Sumo.png Yes, Chelsea.png Oh, we'll bring it, sister.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png I'll be here all week!.png That was so lame.png We don't get it.png I'll tell ya a story.png Dustin, Julien and Emilio.png OMG, THEY KISSED.gif I'm out of here.png Rough Riders Elementary ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 052.png Goose Chase Screenshot (562).png Straight Illin This doesn't look good....png SI67.png SI68.png SI69.png SI70.png 677755665.png Hoofin' It Who is going to catch me.png Here we come, Pig!.png Come back here, pig!.png Free for all!.png Let's get that pig anyway.png Best Pig Race ever (2).png WE WANT BUTTERSCOTCH!.png Fire on the Pig Race.png No where to run, Pig.gif Hairence School out for the summer.png Lil' Buddy Captura de pantalla (1544).png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Hey everyone, I'm here, look at me.png Boy, Girl, Boy, Girl.png Tumblr ntiyr2YfAb1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (466).png Tumblr ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1 1280.png Why did we even come, guys.png What are you looking at, guys, that party is bad.png The Break Up You're too fat, Clarence! Get off!.png Balance Balance eats alone.png Season 2 The Interrogation Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-36-51-1.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-37-12-1.png Some bad boys looking at Reese's car.png Coffee on kids head.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-37-58-1.png Tumblr o1dorlfnx21sxhdxso8 500.gif Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-38-24-1.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-38-52-1.png Screenshot 2016-01-16-15-39-08-1.png Lost Playground 8343.png We will not be move!.png Screenshot (616).png E2dcd644-f8a6-4507-b07b-84cddcdbc8dd.png Screenshot (618).png Screenshot (624).png Screenshot (628).png 67559.png Screenshot (643).png THIS SO GREAT, GUYS!!!.png 2-990455-0.gif Screenshot (703).png Screenshot (704).png Freedom Cactus Where's Sumo.png Percy cheating.png Jeff noted.png Screenshot (9).png Screenshot (11).png Emilo's pants error.png Screenshot (19).png Screenshot (20).png Screenshot (3).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (177).png Screenshot (181).png Would you like to go, Breehn.png Screenshot (353).png Screenshot (382).png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (385).png Shoop farting.png 6679000.png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (399).png Field Trippin' 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 30900.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 42800.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-19-18-35-13.png The Tails of Mardrynia Percy playing.png Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-37-58-1.png Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-22-1.png Percy upset now.png Screenshot 2016-03-18-20-38-38-1.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 633383.jpg Sucks to be you, Belson!.png The Substitute Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-16-50-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-06-19-17-39-1.png Jeff reading through the chaos.png Screenshot 2016-05-08-16-12-42-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-11-45-54-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-09-11-48-00-1.png The Substitute 124791.jpg The Substitute 140040.jpg TqOw7MUT02.jpg The Substitute 156924.jpg The Substitute 224825.jpg The Substitute 226093.jpg The Substitute 256190.jpg The Substitute 261195.jpg The Substitute 288021.jpg The Substitute 306273.jpg The Substitute 338071.jpg The Substitute 374274.jpg The Substitute 417417.jpg The Substitute 431832.jpg The Substitute 565832.jpg 9, 10, 11, 12- Wait, who are you.gif Classroom Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-39-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-46-49-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-12-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-42-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-50-53-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-51-36-1.png Screenshot 2016-05-15-16-52-01-1.png Let's see in my book.png Jeff reading a science book.png Clarence-Classroom 137504.jpg Clarence-Classroom 139773.jpg Clarence-Classroom 140741.jpg No, no, no, no, no, no...!.png Clarence-Classroom 141975.jpg Clarence-Classroom 143844.jpg Clarence-Classroom 151151.jpg Clarence-Classroom 167467.jpg EG4U7vetfx.jpg Clarence-Classroom 297064.jpg Clarence-Classroom 313413.jpg Clarence-Classroom 329129.jpg Clarence-Classroom 331398.jpg Clarence-Classroom 332833.jpg Jeff, would you like to come up.png Clarence eyes on Sumo.png Clarence-Classroom 353720.jpg Clarence-Classroom 357491.jpg Clarence-Classroom 405506.jpg Clarence-Classroom 436970.jpg Clarence-Classroom 535569.jpg Clarence-Classroom 550017.jpg Clarence-Classroom 589022.jpg Kl9cWBFKtJ.jpg Clarence-Classroom 606240.jpg Clarence-Classroom 608742.jpg So, no test.png Clarence-Classroom 618785.jpg Oh, Thank God.png Clarence-Classroom 645012.jpg Dullance Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 212379.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 217150.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 551318.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 558992.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 571572.jpg So, no one wanted my help.png Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 611111.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 633267.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 641708.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 650117.jpg Clarence - Dullance - Video Dailymotion 652252.jpg Jeff's Secret Jeff Secret (Clarence) 253433.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 293733.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 501600.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 505467.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 521533.jpg Jeff Secret (Clarence) 575833.jpg Plant Daddies Clarence-Plant Daddies 366133.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 541833.jpg YyOoSuBieU.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 608667.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 609833.jpg Clarence-Plant Daddies 649667.jpg Boys, it's just a plant.png Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (27).png Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (31).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (60).png Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (168).png You did great, Sumo... Jerk....png Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure This isn't honey!!!.png Birthday Birthday 15.jpg Capture The Flag Screenshot (5068).png Screenshot (5074).png Screenshot (5086).png Belson's Backpack Screenshot (5413).png Screenshot (5414).png Season 3 Sumo Goes West Screenshot (1222).png Screenshot (1223).png SGW P09.jpg Valentimes Screenshot (1199).png Screenshot (1202).png Who cares if Ms. Baker got a boyfriend or not.png Okay. You can stop talking now.png Clarence for President Screenshot (2621).png You're the best, Clarence!.png Wait! Don't go yet, Mexican boy!.png Give me that, Jeff. You don't need this.png We don't care, Belson. You're not the king of the world.png Pool's Out For Summer POFS4.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Screenshot (1023).png Screenshot (1027).png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1283).png Officer Moody Etiquette Clarence Emilio's Parents.png Anywhere But Sumo Summer is finally here!!!.png Miscellaneous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|1st row, 11th kid Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries